Home Burglaries and Bubble Baths
by Forum-Faberritana
Summary: Rachel rentre chez elle et tombe sur un intrus. TRADUCTION !


**_Traduction réalisée par le forum de Home Burglaries and Bubble Baths de The Grilled Cheesus_**

La première pensée qui vient à l'esprit de Rachel quand elle arrive devant la porte de son petit appartement, c'est qu'elle ne peut plus attendre pour s'asseoir et se détendre sur son canapé, après cette journée épuisante de répétitions et de cris, avec son jus de fruits multivitaminés favoris tout en regardant des émissions stupides à la télévision.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même avoir la chance de skyper avec sa petite-amie plus tard, si celle-ci n'est pas trop occupé à étudier pour ses examens. Cette pensée met un petit sourire sur son visage. Cela remonte à 24h maintenant, la dernière fois où elle avait pu enfin entendre sa voix, mais elle lui manque déjà. C'est ridicule.

Elle se fige sur place une fois qu'elle ferme sa porte et entend les sons provenant de sa salle de bains. La seconde pensée qui vient à son esprit, c'est que son chat doit être en train de gâcher ses produits de beauté qui sont alignés sur le lavabo. Elle éloigne rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, car elle ne possède pas de chat.

Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans son appartement. Pour utiliser la salle de bains. Parce que, quel genre de cambrioleur entre dans une salle de bains pour chercher des biens précieux, quand le reste de la maison est disponible ?

Très bien, si ce sont des produits de beauté chères que recherche Monsieur (ou madame, hey, elle ne fait aucune discrimination, les femmes peuvent cambrioler des maisons aussi si elles le veulent), Rachel se fera un plaisir de les passer au cambrioleur qui prend apparemment bien soin de sa peau, et espère qu'elle ne sera pas assassiner avant qu'elle n'est même eu la chance d'être sur Broadway.

L'intrus murmura depuis la salle de bains, et Rachel saisi rapidement l'objet le plus proche d'elle pour se défendre. Pourquoi elle n'a pas seulement fait demi-tour, sortit de son appartement, et appelé la police ? Rachel ne le savait pas. Elle mettra ça sur le dos de la montée d'adrénaline qui trouble son jugement, si elle survit à ce face-à-face.

Rachel traversa tranquillement son appartement jusqu'à sa salle de bain, et plus elle se rapproche, plus les sons de l'intrus deviennent clairs. Et ça ressemble un peu à…Une chanson et… De l'eau ? Comment osent-ils ! Entrer par effraction dans son appartement, chantant et faisant dieu sait quoi –ressemblant à un bain- dans sa salle de bains !

Avec une détermination renouvelée, elle reprend son avancement et tourbillonne dans le cadre de la porte, brandissant son arme et prêt à frapper quand finalement la vue qui l'accueille la fait s'arrêter dans son élan.

« Hey baby ! » Son « cambrioleur » l'accueille joyeusement.

« Hey baby ? Qu'est-ce- Quinn ! » Hurle Rachel, baissant sa main levée, les yeux fixée sur sa petite amie dans la baignoire.

« Est-ce pour moi ? » Demande Quinn.

« Est-ce pour toi quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Rachel questionne « Je croyais que tu étais un cambrioleur, j'aurais pu te blesser ! » Dit-elle, exaspérée.

« Et comment avais-tu l'intention de te défendre contre un voleur ? En lui donnant le rhume des foins ? « Elle ricane en levant un sourcil, regardant « l'arme » de Rachel.

Confuse, Rachel regarde l'objet dans sa main et rougit. Dans son élan, elle a attrapé la chose la plus proche d'elle, sans regarder de quoi il s'agissait, à savoir, les fleurs dans le vase de la porte d'entrée.

« Tais-toi, j'ai paniquée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que j'ai pris… » Rachel répondit faiblement. « Tu ne me dis pas que la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, Quinn. » Elle a dit ça en une tentative de détourner l'attention d'elle.

« Faut-il avoir une raison pour venir voir sa magnifique et aimante petite amie ? » Quinn a demandé, « Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais et que tu serais heureuse de me voir. » Elle fit une moue adorable depuis la baignoire.

Rachel fondu à la vue de la moue de sa petite amie « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu m'avais dis que tu ne venais pas, et je croyais que tu étais en train d'étudier pour tes examens finaux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Maintenant déshabille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la baignoire, femme ! » Exigea Quinn en plaisantant.

« Quinn Fabray ! Tu n'es pas une femme des cavernes, donc tu n'as pas besoin d'être si grossière. » Elle souffla.

Quinn soupira. « Okay, okay. Voulez-vous, Rachel Berry, me faire l'honneur de me rejoindre pour la soirée, dans la baignoire ? » Elle modifia. « Mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux. » Rachel sourit, enlevant ses vêtements et en s'installant dans le bain. « Mmm, ça me manquait ». Elle dit cela en se plaçant entre les jambes de Quinn, et s'appuya contre sa poitrine.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Quinn, enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille de Rachel « C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici pour le week-end. » Elle a continué, en reposant son menton sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

« Quoi ? » Choquée, Rachel se retourna pour regarder sa petite amie. « Mais, et pour tes examens ? Que faire si tu restes ici, rate tes examens, et qu'on finissent par se sentir tellement mal qu'on se sépare ? » Elle a dit ça presque de manière hystérique.

« Hey, hey, calme-toi bébé. » Quinn se mit à rire. « Tu semblais stresser hier au téléphone, et j'ai pensé que je viendrais pour t'aider à te détendre. » Dit-elle, en tirant encore plus proche Rachel de sa poitrine.

« Mais, mais, tes études.. » essaya Rachel.

« Mais rien. » Elle l'interrompit. « Tu t'inquiète trop pour la fin de l'année où tu dois jouer, et tu stress tellement que je suis venue ici pour le week-end. Pour t'aider à te déstresser. » Quinn sourit, embrassant l'épaule nue de Rachel.

« Tu es sûre ? Je me sentirais terriblement mal si tu ne réussissais pas tes examens. » Elle était inquiète.

« Je vais très bien, tu sais combien ta petite amie est intelligente, je ne suis pas sûre, mais il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois ici. » Quinn arqua son sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ça, tu sais tu me manques et je suis heureuse que tu sois là, je m'inquiète juste… Je viens juste de t'avoir, je ne veux pas te contrarié et que tu me quittes. »

« M'avoir ? Suis-je un prix ? » Demanda Quinn, amusée. « Tu ne vas pas me contrarié et je ne vais pas te quitter, tu t'inquiètes trop. Je peux passer un peu de temps à étudier avec toi ce week-end tout en restant avec toi, j'ai apporté mes notes et mes manuels scolaires. »

« Bien sûr que non, mais si tu es sûre… » Elle céda, s'affaissant dans les bras de Quinn.

« Je suis sûre maintenant, chut, calme-toi et laisse-moi te donner un massage. » Dit Quinn et elle commença à masser lentement les épaules de Rachel.

Les yeux de Rachel se fermèrent en même temps qu'elle se prélassait la tête en avant, la tension de la semaine fondre sur ses épaules au contact de Quinn. Elles sont restées silencieuse pendant que Quinn utilisait ses doigts pour pétrir les nœuds et la tension intégrée dans le coup et les épaules de Rachel pendant quelque minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche pour murmurer à son oreille tout en continuant de masser sa petite amie.

« Tu ne pourras jamais me contrarier et je ne pourrais jamais te quitter. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime Rachel Berry, et je t'ai aimé et attendu pendant trois ans avant que je puisse enfin t'appeler mienne. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié assez quand tu prenais soin de moi, et maintenant que nous sommes amies, maintenant que nous sommes petites amies, je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te soutenir et te montrer combien je t'apprécie tant. » Dit-elle, arrêtant les mouvements de ses mains et les ramenant vers la taille de Rachel pour l'embrasser, la ramenant plus proche de sa poitrine.

Lorsque ta pièce de fin d'année s'ouvrira enfin ? Je serais là, au premier rang, et au centre avec des fleurs – et tu seras spectaculaire. Quand les répétitions seront trop nombreuses, je serais là. Quand, ou si tu n'obtiens pas de rôles dans un spectacle, je serais là pour te soutenir et t'amener vers le haut. Lorsque tu auras un appel de retour ou que tu deviendras la tête d'affiche de ta première comédie musicale à Broadway, je serais là. »

« Je veux être là pour toi à chaque étape du chemin et te soutenir, en tant que petite-amie. Je serais là pour toi tant que tu voudras de moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Jamais. » Elle termina, catégoriquement.

Rachel ne pouvait rien dire parce qu'elle a été touchée par les mots sincères que venait de prononcer Quinn.

« J'espère que tu voulais vraiment dire ça, parce que je t'aime tellement que ça me terrifie. » Dit Rachel à travers des larmes.

« Je le voulais, et je t'aime, aussi. » Dit-elle, en donnant une pression à la taille de Rachel. « L'eau est devenue froide, sortons de cette baignoire et je vais continuer cette séance de massage dans ton lit. » Dit Quinn tout en sortant de la baignoire en tenant la main de Rachel pour qu'elle ne tombe pas si elle glisse accidentellement.

« Que dirais-tu que je te retourne la faveur ? » Rachel a dit, un sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord, course jusqu'à ta chambre ! » Quinn sourit comme elle partit en direction de la chambre, laissant sa petite amie en riant à ce dos nu de son amante en course dans le couloir.

Elle n'a pas pu se détendre et prendre un peu de son jus favori de fruits multivitaminés, ou regarder quelques émissions télé stupides, mais ceci était beaucoup mieux.

Evidement.

**Vous trouverez le reste de nos traductions sur le forum.**


End file.
